SAO cazando a kirito
by rynerkamijou27
Summary: Alguien busca a Kirito para enfrentarlo, el hermano de sachi quien busca venganza. un tanto infantil mi historia, mal summary lo se,
1. capitulo 1: el vengador

Sword art Online: Cazando a Kirito.

En la actualidad es 12 de febrero del 2025, Yo soy Sarutobi Kezaku, voy en tercer año de secundaria, pero no lo digo con muchos ánimos ya que hace aproximadamente dos años, mi hermana fue destruida por un juego letal llamado Sword Art Online, diez mil jugadores entraron a ese juego, pero pocos más de seis mil salieron. Yo supe de antemano que la miedosa de mi hermana no iba a terminar el juego así que simplemente me reí en su cara diciéndole: "te aseguro que no pasaras del pueblo del inicio hermanita boba. Unas horas después me enterque todos ellos morirías si se les retiraba el casco o perdían en el juego, juro que en aquel momento me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso. Dos meses después me entere de que Nick name era sachi y probablemente ya había hecho un gremio, gracias al programa que desarrollo mi padre, el cual nos permitía ver lo que ella veía en el juego. Pasaron 7 meses y ella murió dejándome solo, en una sala con bastantes oponentes y solo uno sobrevivió, Kirito. Ese cabron sobrevivió y no mi hermana, lo voy a encontrar y lo voy a hacer pagar lo juro por mi vida.

Ahora estoy en mi salón de clases esperando el descanso con sumo aburrimiento, cuando por mis ojos pasaron otra persona que también detestaba, Kirigaya Suguha, una chica de perfil bastante animado, campeona de kendo hace dos años y ahora mismo una de las chicas con más popularidad; la conozco por que Nagata siempre anda tras su pista.. Ella me miro y luego se fue, ¿es que tenía algo en la cara?. Total, después de ello Salí de la escuela y me fui directo a la sala de siempre, use mi amosphogear y entre a alfheim online; mi personaje se llama Zero. Es un spriggan bastante fuerte, me dedique a aumentar mis habilidades y vencer al posible avatar de Kirito ya que, según dicen, es quien derroto al jefe final y salvo el juego, por lo que me pensé debe ser un jugador sumamente listo. Me dirigí al árbol del mundo en busca de respuestas y el hombre que mas despreciaba, cuando vi volar a una chica rubia mientras caía a lo lejos. ¿Qué diablos pasa? Volé a la mas alta velocidad y la cache en el acto, cuando me di cuenta, la chica era rubia y un avatar bastante lindo, por su apariencia parece ser una Sylph. Esta se había dormido, esto es malo, por lo general, solo pasa cuando un jugador tiene falta de sueño y puede que su mente sufra un daño si se queda así por más de dos horas, por lo tanto use mi ítem despertador para aquellos que duermen, se despierten, pero el efecto es de una hora, asi que la lleve a una posada para que durmiera durante ese tiempo y se pudiera desconectar.

Fui al pueblo de silphvein y rente una habitación muy barata para que ella durmiera los pocos minutos restantes. Mientras la acostaba escuche esto.

- "No me dejes sola, no vayas con Asuna – san".

Parecía estar lamentando la pérdida de un Novio, callare por respeto en dado caso se despierte., mientras recordé que Nee – san, no solía traer novios a casa, ya que papa era muy estricto con ella, al ser la mayor de los dos, , la verdad eso se me había olvidado. En lo que pensaba ella había despertado, me miraba fijamente y se ponía roja como camarón.

- ¿EH?, ¿QUE HAGO AQUÍ?, ¿QUIEN ERES TU?.

- Lo siento, me llamo Zero, te salve mientras caías, en sueño, deberías tener más cuidado o de lo contrario vas a obtener un bonito daño cerebral.

- MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS, ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA.

Vaya, sí que es una malcriada, pero a los niños hay que hablarles bonito para que se calmen, así que decidí usar esa filosofía con ella.

- OK. No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, despreocupa de ello y lo de la pasada también, no tienes que pagarme nada.

Aquella Sylph se tallo los ojos y simplemente accedió con la cabeza, ¡tengo que admitir que ese avatar es realmente lindo. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí de nuevo al corredor lugru, el cual es el más peligroso de todos los paraderos.

Me desconecte en una posada por los alrededores de Sylphvein debería estar cerca del corredor, Sali y eran la 9:00 PM, al abrir mi celular salió un tono de mensaje, era uno simplemente, pero era de un amiga que había hecho en las cacerías mas cercanas, su nombre era Risa, su alias "Lizbeth". El mensaje decía así.

"HEY Zero, he encontrado un metal bastante raro para hacer las espadas, si me das un poco de yuld te hare una lanza capaz de superar a la del general de los salmanders, ¿qué dices?".

¡Vaya que es ambiciosa!, pero, el hecho de que pueda forjar una lanza más fuerte que la Granma me interesa, así que le respondí. "OK, déjame ver esa maravillosa arma, pero ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?". Le mande el mensaje y cerré un momento mi celular, cuando inusualmente el timbre de mi casa sonó. "Kezaku, te llaman en la puerta". Grito mi madre, ¿Ä mi?, no es por arruinarme la vida, pero escasamente tengo unos cuantos amigos, a ninguno le he dicho donde vivo, me quede con la duda, no obstante baje; mi madre me vio con una cara alegre.

- ¿Es una chica muy linda, es tu novia?.

Madre, yo no tengo novia, pero guarde silencia para no espantarla, Ok, Salí y me encontré con la mayor sorpresa de toda mi corta vida; hay parada en la cerca de mi casa se encontraba Kirgaya Suguha.

- ¿Qué sucede Kirigaya – san?.

- Se te olvidaron estos cuadernos en la clase, vengo a entregártelos.

- Gracias.

Me miraba raro, me estaba molestando aun mas, pero guardare la calma ya que es una chica y no quiero ofenderla.

- Este... Sarutobi – kun.

- ¿Qué sucede?.

Me entere de que tu hermana murió en SAO, por eso pensé que debías seguir triste de ello... por eso te distancias de los demás, así que quiero ayudarte.

- ¿AH?, ¿ayudarme?, pues es verdad que gracias a la muerte de Nee san me he distanciado de los demás, pero no es que este tan desesperado para necesitar tu ayuda.

- Quiero ser tu amiga, ¿qué dices?, ¿aceptas?.

Me extendió la mano en señal de iniciar un acuerdo, esta chica realmente es odiosa, pero es de mal gusto no aceptar la comida que uno pone en la mesa por lo cual decidí seguirle el juego.

- Muy bien, acepto tu propuesta.

- Ok. Puedes llamarme Sugu.

- Bueno... supongo que puedes llamarme... Kei.

¿¡Pero qué demonios hago?!, le estoy dando un nombre amistoso a una persona que detesto, ¿es que soy un "Tsundere" o qué?.

- Está bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Kei.

- ¿No deseas que te acompañe?.

- No, Onii chan me espera en la siguiente cuadra asi que está bien.

- Ok,

La despedí con la mano mientras corría hacia la otra cuadra, no me interesa saber más, pero las acciones de hace unos momentos definitivamente no fueron pensadas, lo hice impulsivamente. ¿Qué demonios me paso?, yo no suelo ser así, tal vez me haya vuelto loco, pero me parecía que se veía muy linda cuando me dio la mano.. De acuerdo, ahora mismo estoy convencido. Me he vuelto loco.

_**Notas del Autor.**_

_**Wolasss, le escribe RYNRKMIJOU27, ESTE FIC DE SAO, como se daran cuenta no lo escribo en torno a Kirito, más bien él es el Boss al cual vencer; no es que quiera matar a mi personaje favorito de esta historia, quería arreglar lo que quedo con Sachi, sobre de que tiene un hermano menor es falso, pero ya que los muertos no pueden hablar, lo hare por medio de alguien que si pueda en su lugar. También voy a aclarar la relación que tendrán Suguha y Kezaku; ya que el torpe de Kirito le rompió muy cruelmente el corazón a su hermanastra decidí que ella no tiene que ser la única con un final malo, igual me agrado bastante Suguha/Lyfa por lo que no duden que tendrá protagonismo, ya que mi torpe protagonista necesita una compañera, si Kirito tiene a Asuna ¿x que no Zero puede tener a Lyfa?, muy bien, dejo mi teclado para ver un nuevo mañana, de paso dejen REVIEWS, no importan si son buenos o malos, lo bueno de un autor es que puede aceptar todo aquello que le pongan encima. Les dejo un agradable saludo y que aquello que es importante se les cumpla. SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**_


	2. Capitulo 11 los dos compañeros

Chapter 1.1: Los dos compañeros.

Me recosté en la cama, recordando lo que me había dicho Kirigaya, no sabia que decir, este sentimiento no es por que me gustara, ni por que mi reciente odio hacia ella haya desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, mas bien, es la primera persona que me ofrece su amistad sin nada a cambio; no sabia si me Conmovió o simplemente me dejo una buena impresión. Mi celular sonó nuevamente con el nombre de Risa, revise el tan ansiado mensaje a lo cual salio, "como precio de amigo $100,000". Vaya un precio bastante barato para ser un precio de amigo, ya que una Lanza tan poderosa como la que dice forjar se necesita al menos 2, 000,000 de yulds para tan solo ser forjada, le mande un mail con mi decisión y hay termino nuestra charla intermedia. Luego me senté en la PC y leí el MMO today, el cual anunciaba el parche de resurrección en ALO. Abajo la noticia de que Kirito el héroe no volvería en un rato a los demás juegos que lideraba y estaría en ALO un tiempo. ¡ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE ENCONTRARME CON EL!. Vi toda la página pero no encontré la fecha exacta, merodeare en el juego un enorme rato. Me senté y cerré el ordenador, luego fui a beber un poco de te helado para refrescarme, mientras servia el enorme vaso, mi celular sonó, dando el nombre de Nagata.

- Habla Zero.

- OH aquí Recoon, sabes, he ido que el héroe Kirito va a regresar un tiempo a ALO, ya que lo buscas, seria buena idea que lo retaras.

- Tienes un buen punto, pero no sabemos donde va a estar, así que confiare en los BEATERS.

- OK. Te diré mas o menos donde pueda estar, si no lo encuentras en el castillo Aincrad, estará en Sylphvein, ya que hay están varios de sus aliados se reúnen para sus cacerías.

- ¿Sylphvein?.

Recordé vagamente al avatar que salve en Aquel juego, de verdad que esa sylph era una hermosura, pero es como dicen, las cosas en la vida virtual son lo opuesto a lo que son en la realidad.

- Gracias Reecon, realmente me ayudaste con esto.

- De nada Zero, por cierto Ly… no Kirigaya san te fue a entregar unos libros que dejaste en tu pupitre, ¿los recibiste?.

- Si… ella vino personalmente, debo de agradecerle después.

- Ya veo, entonces nos vemos después Zero.

(CLICK).

Colgó, de verdad le gusta Kirigaya, eso no es de mi incumbencia, en ese caso, ¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón? Reafirmo mi creencia de que debo ir a un psicólogo.

Al día siguiente me iba a la escuela, Salí de mi casa, pensando solo en encontrarme con Kirito, el podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a cualquier jefe final, pero creo en mi mismo, en las habilidades que he ganado. Seguí mi camino, cuando una no tan agradable voz para mi se atravesó.

- ¡Oye Kei, no me ignores!.-

Suguha Kirigaya, a quien de verdad no me agrada salio de atrás de mí _**por favor no me llames Kei tan seguido.**_ Me pare y la salude un poco estresado por su presencia.

- Hola Kiri…

- ¡S –U – G –U ¡.

- OK… Sugu.

- Así esta bien Kei.

Se puso a mi lado, para caminar junto a mí, decidí aceptarla de memento pensando en el pequeño detalle de ayer, todo por mi tendencia de no deber nada a nadie.

- ¿Dormiste bien?, no es bueno para un chico que duerma hasta tarde.

- ¿Por que lo dices?, realmente he dormido bien.

- Pues no parece Kei ya que tienes ojeras en los ojos.

¿Te preocupas por mi?, en serio no lo hagas ya que yo soy un enemigo no un aliado.

- Lo siento Sugu no volverá a pasar te lo juro.

- Eso es bueno, como amigo debo de ayudarte en todo.

- Si…

En serio se va a tomar esto de los amigos en serio ¿no?, bueno, decidí seguirle la trama y platicar con ella de algo.

- Tal vez no duermo mucho por ALO.

- ¿Los videojuegos?, bueno yo también juego ALO, pero la verdad no deberías jugar tanto en la noche te va a hacer daño.

- No juego por diversión, desde que nee san murió yo solo tengo una meta.

Se me quedo mirando un rato sorprendida, luego de ello…

- Lyfa Chan.

- Nagata – Kun, te he dicho que no me llames por mi avatar.

- Lo siento, pero debía saber por que estas con Zero – Kun.

- Oye, igualmente te voy a reprender por llamarme Zero.

Se acongojo un poco, después de eso me escape de ese problemático dúo y llegue a la escuela, puesto que mañana seria libre estaba algo feliz.

Estaba en ALO, mirando al enorme cielo desde la torre de Sylphvein, pero mi mayor sorpresa era que Nee san estaba aquí, enfrente Mio.

- Nee san.

- Kei, ¿es necesario que me vengues?.

- Si, se supone que tú debías vivir y Kirito es el que debería haber desaparecido.

Mi hermana, quien no suele hacer una cara de enojo, por primera vez la hizo, jamás espere que se dirigiera a mi

- Entonces, ¿pensaste en los sentimientos de la familia de Kirito – kun?.

- No, pero…

- Piénsalo, si tu estas sufriendo por mi muerte, ¿no es lógico que la de el también lo estén si muere?, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

- Salte angustiado, me había caído de la cama, ¿eso era un sueño?, entonces que real era, no creí que seria atrapado por una simple ilusión. ¡Maldición!, ahora tengo ganas de entrar a ALO. Me puse mi amosphogear y me dispuse a entrar, apareciendo en la pequeña posada en la que me había quedado. Aun ya era medio día, así que Salí al pueblo mas cercano a ver algunas curiosidades y comprar ítems, cuando cerca de hay me tropecé con alguien.

- ¡Ten mas cuidado despistado!

Mire a quien me había insultado y encontré que era aquella linda avatar que salve.

- OH,, eres la chica que salve ayer.

- Siento no haberte agradecido la última vez, pensé que eras uno de esos pervertidos de Internet y perdí un poco la cordura.

¡Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien me llama pervertido!, mas importante debo comprar lo que necesito para ver a Liz, mejor no alargo mas esto.

- No es necesario…

- Lyfa, me llamo Lyfa.

¿EH?, ese nombre… ¿no es del avatar de Kirigaya?, no es que lo haya averiguado por gusto, pero, Reecon se la pasa llamándola de esa forma, por lo cual me lo aprendí. Decidí preguntarle su nombre, aun siendo irrespetuoso para la vida real.

- ¿Tu eres Kirigaya, verdad?.

- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?.

- Échale la culpa a Nagata que se le sale llamarte así.

- Entonces tú eres… ¿Kei?

- Si, esta vez tengo que responder que si., soy Kezaku, pero será mejor no divulgar que nos conocemos del mundo real.

Ella accedió con la cabeza. ¡Que problema y yo pensé que era muy lindo ese avatar!. Seguí adelante hacia la torre slyph, hasta que…

- Oye, Zero Kun.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Que tal… si hacemos un equipo?.

La mire dudoso, no es que no quiera, pero, ya ha hecho bastante por mi, solo ofreciéndome su amistad desinteresada. Kirgaya, ¿realmente deseas mi amistad y darme todo tu apoyo?, si es eso, entonces permíteme acceder a tu propuesta.

- Muy bien, tu ganas, aun así, te había dicho que tengo una misión que cumplir,  
¿estas conforme con eso?.

- Bien, dime ¿cual es tu misión?

- Voy al árbol del mundo.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si.

- Seria malo contarlo que voy batirme en duelo con Kirito, por lo cual solo de diré la mitad de ello.

- Entonces te llevare hacia aquel lugar.

- Suenas bastante segura de ti, ¿crees poder seguir mi ritmo?.

- Por supuesto, ya he llevado a una persona hacia ese lugar, realmente no es gran cosa para mí.

Si ya has llevado a otra gente a ese lugar me vas a ser bastante útil, entonces no me detendré, te usare para llegar al árbol del mundo.

- Muy bien Lyfa –chan, iré contigo a Arum , así que será un placer trabajar contigo.

- Igualmente Zero Kun.

Le sacare información a esta chica y arreglare dos pájaros de un tiro. Si en un sueño mi hermana me pidió que pensara en los sentimientos de Kirito, lo entiendo, pero le hare comprender a golpes, que debe ser responsable de sus actos.


End file.
